Night Club Rocks
Night Club Rocks '''is the twenty-seventh Case of the game and the third one to take place in the district called Tech District . Plot: The team arrived in Blue Flamingo Night Club which was highly rated the owner Tony Marconi reported the murder . The team know Marconi from the formation of the department he was mentioned and he made minor appearances in multiple cases. He said that his DJ Jason Stone has been found murdered he has been hit by stones and something really strange have bitten him. So Tony became the suspect first time they talked to him and he said that DJ Jason always rock the night club without him my club will be fall to pieces. Tony helped the team to catch the killer. The scientist was killing people . Zoe wasn’t found Jones was worried that he wouldn’t have kill her.The second suspect was Mossad Agent Asal Hawaa she came from World Edition. She was disguised as a dancer she came to Townsvile. She has broke up with Bureau Agent Jack Archer. She said that she wasn’t working at the club she often came to parties to drink. Phillip Hoover The Dreamlife Scientist was at the party he was drunk so he didn’t answer any question. Zoe wasn’t find till here so they started to find her. The scientist attacked one more patient and then he escaped. In Chapter 2, Zoe was found but she wasn’t in her normal condition so she haven‘t recognise Jones she only remembered the player.The fourth Suspect was a cheesemaker Tallulah Shropshire she barely knew DJ Jason Stone he always make songs on my business so I really enjoyed it and I make my handmade cheese of his face. Talullah gave a page to the player and it was a page of User 404 which was red by the killer. The Last Suspect was Russian Agent Anya Ivanova she worked for a secret society called SOMBRA. She was released from prison because he has typhoi fever and bacteria. She said that the night club wasn’t so good all the night the night club rocks so all the people disturbed and can’t sleep and I was also the part of them. Zoe didn’t reme anything but on the TV Louis Leroux was saying that the scientist is killing people very badly hanging them on fans beating with baseball bat. Cut open their stomach and insert them with syringe. It was so painful. Zoe fainted and Jones take him to the doctor. In Chapter 3, the player and Julian start recovering Zoe memory so she could remember us and Jones because they both love each other with all their heart. Anya give some information about the scientist. She said that the scientist is a old and she didn’t know anything about the scientist. Zoe finally remembered all her lifetime she came to Jones and said I remember you. She said that before going to the dome she met with a car mechani Maylin Park. She knew Zoe because they were part of the Asian Competition. They collected all the evidence and arrested Anya Ivanova for the murder she said that she will never kill anyone because she already was in jail so she never will kill anyone. The team gave him so much proofs then she admitted the murder she said I never meant to kill him. All the night the all people were disturbed. So one day I went to the club . 1:00 am the DJ closes the songs and grab the people to a room and torture them and kill them. Anya said that I saw him so I was angry that the people are dying because of him. Today we got in a fight and I beat him with rocks. He gave me threat so I saw a snake and bit him with and he died. Judge Hall sentenced her to 5 years in prison with no chance of parole. In AI, Charles Rayman talked to the team about the scientist he said that I will help you to find him. So his sister was working with the PD.Barb Bellamy said that she wanted to leave the Dome and now she have to pack her things and go from here. The team then headed to the dome Victim: '''Jason Stone (found dead in club bitten) Murder Weapon: Rocks and Snake Killer: 'Anya Ivanova ' Suspects: Tony Marconi Club Owner Suspect's Profile * The Suspect handles snakes * The Suspect suffers from insomnia * The Suspect reads User 404 Asal Hawaa Mossad Agent Suspect's Profile * The Suspect suffers from insomnia * The Suspect reads User 404 Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect wears nail polish Phillip Hoover Scientist of Dreamlife Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect handles snakes * The Suspect suffers from insomnia * The Suspect reads User 404 Talullah Shropshire Cheese Maker Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect handles snakes * The Suspect reads User 404 Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect wears nail polish Anya Ivanova Russian Agent Suspect‘s Profile * The Suspect handles snakes * The Suspect suffers from insomnia * The Suspect reads User 404 Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect wears nail polish Quasi-Suspects: Charles Rayman CEO of Rayman Company Barb Bellamy Head of Police of Dreamlife Crime Scenes: Killer’s Profile: * The Killer handles snakes * The Killer suffers from insomnia * The Killer reads User 404 * The Killer is a female * The Killer wears nail polish Trivia: * This case is the only case in which murder weapon is a animal. * This Case is the only case which requires no stars to unlock all the chapters. Category:All Fanmade Cases